Electronic devices, such as tablet computers, portable media players, personal computers, e-readers, smartphones, and audio players are becoming an increasingly important part of peoples' lives. People rely on electronic devices to communicate with others, engage in commerce, listen to music, watch videos, and manage personal calendars, just to name a few. To allow people to more easily interact with their electronic devices, it can be desirable to develop new ways to mount and display these devices. Also, due to the high cost of electronic devices, it is desirable to protect these devices from physical damage resulting from, for example, accidental drops.